


Amnesia (DnF High School/Fantasy AU)

by EchoHeartz



Series: The Hook, Line, And Sinker Trilogy [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Angst, AngyGogy, M/M, Sapnap & George & Eret Brother AU, Sapnap & George Brother AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoHeartz/pseuds/EchoHeartz
Summary: Book One to the Hook, Line, And Sinker TrilogyGeorge was never really a violent person, even with his secret. He always tried to find the best in people. So when one of the 'cool' kids starts to make fun of George, he thought nothing out of it. Thought it would be a one-time thing. That all changed when his bully tried to kill him. Tempered rage is a charismatic thing. Clay enjoys watching when bottled up rage finally lets itself out. To say the least, Clay liked the emotional chaos and the physical violence that followed. So when his soulmate happened to be the kid that set the school on fire to prove a point he was ecstatic. George's brother, Nick, was shocked but happy his brother had finally let himself loose.
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Dream, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: The Hook, Line, And Sinker Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032798
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this story here first instead of my Wattpad just to see how it would do but I will be uploading the book there too if you wanna check it out. The first chapter will be up on 11/29/2020 at 6:00 ET so check it out under the username @EchoHeartz. Also if anyone mentioned in this story (Dream, George, Nick, etc.) wants me to take this down I will, the last thing I want to do is make them uncomfortable. However, if you are uncomfortable with it I advise you to click off. It will get pretty graphic at some point. Also, there will not be smut or any of the sort written, it will be implied to some degree for certain characters. So far the only asexual Minecraft Youtuber I know of is Karl and I will respect that.

Chapter One

George's eyes widened incredibly as he entered school that day. It was an average day so he didn't expect much to happen. He was mistaken when he was cornered in the hallway. The school bully and his girlfriend had targeted him. Not surprising seeing as he didn't have many friends but he didn't even think they knew he existed. They spat hateful words at him.  
He didn't mind much he was used to being cussed out for being a foreigner. He put up with the bullying. It didn't phase him as much as it should. So he decided the two weren't worth his time. Whenever the male hit him or cussed him out he'd just look them dead in the eye. He didn't seem to like that though. He always just hurt him more the next time they saw him.  
"George, just let me deal with them," Nick said one night his brother came home with a black eye and a bloody lip.  
"I'm fine, Nick. It'll stop eventually," George smiled as Nick nursed his wounds. Nick didn't like the fact George let the bullies walk all over him but if he fucked with them he knew it would get taken out on George. The last thing Nick wanted was his younger brother hurt.  
"I just don't want to see you hurt, Gogy," Nick sighed as George smiled sadly.  
"I know, Nick but sometimes you just have to let things run its course," George said as Nick grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer.  
"But, George, this could end in major trauma and I don't want to see you suffer," Nick sighed as he wrapped the ice pack.  
"I'll be fine, Nick. Just trust me, ok?" George said as Nick handed him the ice-pack.  
"Fine, but if you ever get sick of it just let me know and I'll take care of it," Nick said smiling sadly. George nodded. The next day at school was the same as always. George blanked his face and hid his emotions as one of his bullies slammed him against the locker. He was too stubborn to let them win. He'd fake not caring until they got bored. He always felt eyes on him. Some sad, some wondering what he'd do and some felt pity.  
George knew all he had to do was smile in this state and he'd scare them off but something kept him from doing that. Perhaps it was curiosity, he wasn't sure. He knew that if he simply grinned and tilted his head slightly they'd become unhinged and he'd have won the war. He knew it was that simple but he didn't.  
Instead, he put up with the ridicule and he just couldn't figure out why. He knew Nick was right. This was taking a toll on his mental stability but he didn't care. He just wanted to figure out why he didn't fight back. So when the leader punched him in the face he didn't care. He just stared as the leader became frustrated. When the leader saw he wasn't gonna get a reaction he threw George to the ground. He kicked George in the stomach as George's vision went blurry.  
He felt the blood welling in his mouth but he refused to spit it out. He refused to let them win. So he swallowed the blood and took every hit until he passed out. He woke up in the nurse's office with a wrap around his torso.  
"The nurse said you have a bruised rib and a concussion. I swear to god, Imma kill them," Nick said, his head in his palms. George could feel the rage growing in his brother.  
"Don't they'll expect that," George said as his brother looked up. There were tear streaks down his cheeks and his eyes were puffy.  
"George if they had gone any farther you could've died! The nurse almost had to send you to the hospital!" Nick claimed standing up. He threw his hand out pointing at the nurse in anger.  
"But I didn't, Nick. That's all that matters," George said, looking at the boy in front of him.  
"I can't lose you, George. I can't," Nick said as stared at George.  
"I know, Nick," George said as he comforted Nick.  
"Tomorrow you are not leaving my side. I will walk you to your classes and you're eating lunch with me. I know you don't have friends so you're meeting mine," Nick said firmly.  
"Protective brother much?" George joked but he knew Nick was being serious. "Yeah ok fine," George said after he gave in to the fact it was not a joking matter. Nick smiled at his cooperation.  
"Now c'mon, Mom and Dad are probably worried sick," Nick said standing up. He helped George out of the lounge thing because he has a concussion and moving too fast would cause him to either a) faint or b) blackout for a really short amount of time(Both of which has happened to me before).  
"Did you drive to school today?" Nick asked as they walked out of the building.  
"No, I walked," George said as the evening breeze hit him. He grabbed his head as it ached.  
"Good because I drove. Get in," Nick said opening the passenger side of his white striped car. The car itself had a main black body with fire printed onto the sides and white stripes up the top. George collapsed onto the seat thankful for the soft leather covering.  
Nick got into the driver's seat and he quickly left the school grounds. He remembered the blood marking the hallway from where the gash in George's head was. He remembered nearly breaking down in front of the student body because he thought he lost his brother. He remembered the anger-filled glare he sent to the bully and his posse. He remembered the glazed look in his brother's eyes when he kept slipping into unconsciousness. He remembered screaming at everyone to get the nurse and stop standing there like buffoons.  
He remembered the grin on his brother's face before he passed out instead of phasing in and out of the pain. He drove back to their house in the silence and realized George fell asleep. When he pulled into the driveway their mother ran out worried. Their father shortly followed out just as quickly.  
"Is he ok?!" Their mom whispered concerned, stretching her features.  
"He's got a bruised rib and a concussion. Other than that he's ok, physically. He seems to be doing ok mentally though it's changing him. He's becoming calmer, more docile. He used to always be so excited. Now he always looks like he's on the verge of something. I'm trying to pinpoint it but I don't know. For being an open guy he's surprisingly very hard to read," Nick sighed turning off the car.  
Their father went to the passenger door and lifted George out. He was snoring softly as they went inside. Their mother had been crying but Nick had been doing the same thing. Their parents didn't even know George was being bullied. Though Nick liked to think George was toying with the bullies, even still it worried him. They almost killed him today and he just grinned it off.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"George c'mon. You are coming with me today," Nick said as he and his brother walked out of the house.  
His brother just chuckled and got into the car. Once again he was thankful for the cool leather seats as he leaned his head back. The leather soothed the ache in the back of his head.  
"How's your head?" Nick asked, glancing at his brother.  
"Aches but it's healed. I heal quickly, remember?" George smirking. Nick just scoffed playfully and pulled into the school parking lot. They got out of the car and walked into the school. Nick pulled him to a small group of people.  
"Hey, guys. This is my brother George," Nick said as he approached the group.  
"Hey Nick," A short male said. Surprisingly, he was shorter than George but if George was actually mortal then he figured he'd be that height as well.  
The male that had spoken had darker skin and eyes that shimmered like diamonds. He was being held by a taller male with glasses. The male was tan in color and had light brown hair.  
"My name's Zak and this is Darryl," The shorter male said grinning. George recognized one person in the group and that was his brother's boyfriend, Karl. Karl walked up to Nick and kissed his cheek, smiling.  
"So you finally convinced George to hang with us huh," Karl smiled.  
"Yes, I did," Nick grinned holding Karl's waist. George smiled as a male walked up to the group.  
"Hey, Nick. Who's this?" The male said nodding his head at George.  
"Oh, Clay. This is my little brother George," Nick grinned. Clay nodded and brushed his sandy blonde hair out of his face.  
"Hey aren't you the kid who passed out in the hallway yesterday. The janitors suck here so the blood is still on the floor," Clay asked curiously.  
"Yeah, that's me," George said, his facial features hardening.  
"I think it's pretty cool that you're able to hide your feelings like that," Clay smirked. George smiled a little, his shoulders relaxing.  
"Wait you're that kid! Can I check your wounds?" Darryl asked somewhat worriedly. He also seemed to be pretty excited. George guessed that he was gonna become a doctor or something.  
"There are no wounds to check anymore but ok," George said grinning. Nick grinned as well.  
"What do you mean there are no wounds. Your head was smashed into a locker and tile floor," Darryl said confused. The other two looked confused as well.  
"George has faster healing than the average human. His wounds heal and disappear in under twelve hours. I found that out when he got hit by a truck and survived. It wasn’t just any truck either no it was a damn semi," Karl said, shuddering slightly. Darryl and Zak looked astonished and had awe on their face while Clay's expression was hard and calculating.  
"So are you, like, superhuman or something?" Zak asked curiously.  
"I guess you could say that. I mean, I'm no Superman," George said shrugging. His brown eyes shifted from brown to auburn for a millisecond before returning to their normal chocolate brown color.  
Nobody seemed to notice. At least, George thought nobody noticed. Clay noticed it and narrowed his green eyes. "Hey, aren't you colorblind?" Clay asked, changing the subject.  
"Yeah. I have protanopia," George shrugged nonchalantly.  
"What does fire look like to you? I heard online it looks brown," Clay said intriguingly. George's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.  
"For me, it looks like liquid gold. It's so pretty," George said grinning. Clay smirked at the short boy before two more people walked up to the group.  
"Hey Finn, hey A6D," Nick said as the two walked over. Finn greeted the group and introduced himself and A6D to George. A6D nodded, acknowledging(word of advice the best way to spell that word is to spell knowledge first) the short male.  
The bell rang for the first period and Clay walked George to class. George told him he didn't need to but Clay insisted. Apparently, he had a free period so he was just gonna walk George to his class since it was on the way to the library.  
George waved goodbye and sat down at his desk. The class zoned on and when the first period ended George saw Nick waiting outside his class with Karl. Nick kissed Karl while George walked out of his class. "Hey lovebirds, we have a free period next," George said, getting the two to pull apart. They blushed and George laughed.  
"One day you're gonna have a boyfriend too and you're going to have PDA to ya' know," Nick joked.  
"No, this pringle is going to stay single," George said, smirking.  
"I doubt that. There are plenty of people who think you're cute," Karl said, smirking.  
"Mortals are too stupid for me so I'm probably going to be single for the rest of my immortal life," George responded. Nick made a flabbergasted nose and flailed his arms.  
"You know it's true, Nick. Don't try to deny it," George laughed. He felt someone grab the back of his collar.  
Karl's eyes widened as he turned and watched George shut down his emotions. Nick glared in anger at the bully as George lifted his hand. He smacked the bully in the face and the bully screamed holding his cheek. When he lifted his hands the bully's face had a scorching red handprint. It was seemingly glowing. George walked away and Karl and Nick were quick to follow.  
"Is that why you refused to let me do anything?" Nick asked as people started whispering.  
"He's got another thing coming if he thinks that's all that's gonna happen to him," George said grinning.  
People's whispers soon turned into murmurs which soon turned to rumors. The rest of the periods droned on until lunch. George, Karl, Nick, and Nick's friends sat at a table outside.  
"I heard Jackson had to go to the nurse today. People were saying he had third-degree burns on his face," Darryl said during lunch.  
"It's second-degree burns," George said, not looking up from his book.  
"Do you know what happened?" Zak asked curiously.  
"Yeah, I slapped him," George said nonchalantly.  
"He got second-degree burns from you slapping him?!" Clay asked as his eyes widened. Zak started snickering and Darryl couldn't help but let out a small laugh. I mean nobody likes Jackson except for his posse.  
"Yeah," George smirked. Darryl was astonished he slapped Jackson. Though he shouldn't have been too surprised. According to Nick, Jackson has been bullying George for a little over a year.  
"So, do you have a significant other?" Clay asked. George couldn't blame him for asking, everyone else in the group had a boyfriend.  
"I'm answering for you George. Earlier he said, ' This pringle is gonna stay single, mortals are too stupid for me.'" Nick said, snickering.  
"Mortals? Aren't you a mortal too?" Zak asked curiously.  
"Oh uh, yeah. Um, it was a joke though it was very true," George said quickly half lying.  
"Didn't you say you slapped Jackson and it caused second-degree burns?" Darryl said, eyebrows furrowing.  
"I think it was an allergic reaction to my hand lotion," George quickly lied again. He doesn't even wear lotion.  
"If you say so," Darryl said, backing down. George let out a silent breath of relief and stood up.  
"I need to go to the library. I will be right back," George said when Nick asked him where he was going.  
"I'll go with, I need to drop a book off," Clay said standing up as well.  
"Fine by me," George said, grabbing his bag. George went inside and Clay followed soon after grabbing his bag.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"So, you're not mortal are you," Clay said when he saw the halls were deserted.  
"What do you mean, of course, I am," George said, lying.  
"I can see through you're little charade, Georgie," Clay smirked as George bit his lip in frustration.  
"Fine you caught me, I'm a PyroAngel," George said quietly. He was shocked he hadn't tried to lie his way out again. For some reason, he felt he was able to trust Clay with a secret that big. Something deep in his gut was telling him to be honest.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell," Clay said grinning.   
"Thanks, Clay," George said as they entered the library corridor. They walked in comfortable silence for the last minute it took to get to the library. George pushed the door to the library open and held it open for Clay.  
Clay muttered thanks and stuck his book in the return section. George put his book in the return section and the two split up going to opposite sides of the library. It wasn't quite large but it certainly wasn't small either. Gorge entered the fantasy section and picked a book that had an intricate design on the front. He grabbed it and checked it out then sat at one of the tables waiting for Clay.   
He started reading his book until he heard a soft thump on the table. "Hey, shortie," He heard as he looked up.   
"Hi, Clay," George smiled as Clay took a seat at the table. The two started chatting quietly and George noticed an ebony chain around Clay's neck. George looked up into the blonde's eyes and felt as if he was ripped from his chair. He was still seated though. The feeling subsided when Clay started waving his hand in George's face. George's eyes flickered into a glowing orange before flickering back to his original chocolate brown.   
"You ok?" Clay asked, concerned slightly.  
"Yeah, sorry. I zoned out," George said rubbing his face.   
"We better get back to the group. Nick's probably worried," Clay said standing up.   
"You're right," George said standing up as well. They left the library chatting comfortably. They walked back outside and quickly spotted the table.   
“Sorry about my question earlier, I was just wondering if I was the only single one in the group,” Clay said.  
“Yeah, it’s ok. That’s normal, Clay,” George said as they walked to the table. George retook his seat next to Nick.   
“-so the sun is like a big ball of gas, right? At any given moment it could explode and we would all be dead. Everything dead,” Zak was saying, waving his arms for effect.   
“Do you think that often? That’s frightening,” Darryl said as Zak grinned.   
“Not everything would be dead. The deities would just have to remake everything,” George said as he pulled out his book.   
“That’s true, but what if deities didn’t exist,” Zak questioned curiously.  
“Simple. None of us would be alive,” George said, smirking. Zak looked dumbfounded for a second before agreeing. George quickly tuned out of the conversation and started reading.  
As lunch ended George quickly went to his next classes. The classes droned on rather quickly for being so boring. Surprisingly Clay was in some of his classes they just never noticed each other so most of the day, Clay and George were walking to class together. On the walk to the bathroom, he had yet another run-in with Jackson and his posse.   
“Ah, little Georgie. You need to learn your lesson. It wasn’t very nice to hit me earlier. No, it was not,” Jackson said grinning like a madman. George quickly shut down his emotions and just stared blankly at the taller male.  
“Speak when I’m talking to you,” Jackson said his grin fading. George remained quiet.  
Jackson punched him in the gut and slammed him against the locker. He slammed his head into the locker over and over again making him dizzy.   
“What no reaction this time? Bummer, I was starting to think I was getting a reaction,” Jackson said with fake pity.  
He threw George to the ground and kicked him into the lockers. He kicked him repeatedly in the ribcage breaking more than one. When Jackson felt satisfied he and his groupies left George laying against the lockers. Merely a few minutes later the final bell rang and everyone came out of their classes. Clay came out of their shared class, a look of worry in his eyes.   
George hasn’t been in class for twenty minutes so he had every right to worry especially when George was bullied every day and he was almost forced into a coma recently. He saw George bleeding against the lockers and no one had bothered to stop. He quickly ran up to him and felt for a pulse. It was faint but it was there.   
He quickly called an ambulance and explained and they rushed to get there. He also called Nick and after saying George’s name he saw Nick running through the halls to get there as soon as possible. Nick stopped dead when he saw George and gasped. Clay could see the burning anger in his eyes.  
“Is he breathing?” Nick asked, sitting down next to him.  
“Barely but yeah he’s breathing,” Clay said as the paramedics showed up. The hallways were now fairly empty other than Nick’s friends who quickly followed after him when he took off running.   
They loaded George onto that rolling bed thing quickly loading into the ambulance. Nick followed the ambulance to the hospital and waited for the doctor. George had been rushed to the ER. He could have sworn he heard doctors shouting. One had shouted, ‘We’re losing him!’ That had nearly broken Nick down.  
Nick started sobbing as Karl walked into the waiting room. Karl quickly saw the state of his boyfriend and rushed over to comfort him. He held Nick as he collapsed into his chest. The doctor came out and asked to see Nick.  
“How is he?” Nick asked, rushing up to the doctor.   
“He is alive, though he is currently comatose. We don’t know when he is going to wake up. He could wake up anywhere from a week or two months,” The doctor said as Karl ran up to catch Nick whose knees gave out.  
The doctor looked at them sadly and walked away. “Oh god, my brother, how am I gonna tell mom and dad,” Nick said hyperventilating.   
“Hey, hey, it’s gonna be ok. I can feel it. He’s going to be ok. When he wakes up everything will be back to normal,” Karl said as Nick sobbed.   
Nick sniffled and replied shakily. “I, I know he can’t die but the thought of losing my brother makes me sick,” Nick sobbed onto Karl’s shoulder.   
“I know, Nick,” Karl said softly as clutched him closer.  
“Let's see if we can go in his room,” Karl said softly, helping Nick stand.  
“I need to call mom,” Nick said as he leaned onto Karl shakily.  
“Ok let’s go outside and do that. You need some fresh air,” Karl said leading Nick outside. Nick’s steps were wobbly and uneven but that wasn’t surprising he almost had lost the physical form of his brother.  
They sat down on a bench outside and Nick grabbed his phone out of his bag. He quickly punched in his mother's number and took a shaky breath while waiting for her to pick up.  
“Hello?” His mother said.  
“M-mom? Can,” Nick started shakily. He had to take a deep breath before answering his mother.  
“Can you and Dad come to the hospital?” Nick asked, shaking.  
“Nick why are you at the hospital?!” He heard his mother shout worriedly.  
“I’ll explain when you get here just please, we are at the Emergency Room,” Nick said, closing his eyes.  
“Ok, we will be right there. Love you, bye,” His mom said.   
“Bye, love you,” Nick said, hanging up.  
A few minutes later he saw his mom's car pulling into the parking lot. She parked and shot out of the car, nearly locking his dad in the car. She ran up to him and Karl and gasped when she saw the haunted look in his eyes.  
“It’s George isn’t it?” His mother said quietly.   
“He’s in a coma, Michelle. The doctor said he could wake up anywhere from two weeks to two months,” Karl said in response. Nick could barely stand let alone talk.  
Michelle broke down crying and her husband, Nick’s dad, comforted her. “We were just about to check if we could see him,” Karl said as he helped Nick stand.  
“Ok, let’s go,” Michelle said, trying to compose herself. They walked back inside and approached the receptionist.  
“Hi, Finn,” Karl said to the male behind the counter. He was a believable looking female at the moment. If you didn’t know him personally you’d probably say that he was a female.  
“Hi there, here to see George, I presume?” Finn asked, typing away on the computer.  
“Yeah,” Karl said as the computer beeped.  
“Ok so he is in room 404 and the doctors said he is ready for visitors,” Finn said smiling.  
Nick muttered a quick thank you and hobbled to the elevator. They rode up to the second floor and quickly found George’s room. When they entered the room Michelle choked out a sob and nearly collapsed.  
The doctors stopped the bleeding but that didn’t cover the scars. All four of them knew they'd be gone but it still hurt to know that they were there. They all took turns speaking to the unconscious male.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
It’s been nearly a month and a half since George has been in a coma and Nick has gotten detention five times for getting into fights. Willow had dumped and stopped hanging out with Jackson.  
Willow didn’t like to bully but Jackson forced her to. Every night she’d go home crying because Jackson had knocked the small boy unconscious yet again. She just hoped that George would accept her apology when he woke up. Putting George in a coma was the last straw.  
She had talked to the principal about it and gratefully accepted the two-week-long suspension. During her suspension, she had visited George’s family and apologized for bullying him. She also explained why she had bullied him. They had said they would forgive her if George would forgive her but that’s understandable.  
So when George came to school a week later she immediately started trying to find time to speak with him. She didn’t know how busy he was so she decided to talk to him after school that Tuesday.  
“George?” Willow said as the short male opened the door that afternoon.  
“Do you need anything?” George asked, raising a brow.  
“Yes, I need to talk to you, about what happened,” Willow said looking everywhere except the boy's face.  
“Oh yeah, come in, Nick told me to be expecting you,” George said letting her in.  
She smiled softly and sat down on the couch. George sat in a recliner across from her.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bully you. I cut ties with Jackson as soon as I heard you were in a coma. He forced me to bully you and I don’t want to bully you anymore so I came to ask if we could start over and maybe become friends,” Willow rushed out a tear slipping out.  
“As long as you know you were wrong and you’re apologizing for it I can’t just say no. Of course, we could start over. I’m not so sure about friends, it may take some time,” George said as Willow grinned.  
“Thank you George thank you,” Willow exclaimed crying tears of happiness.  
“It’s no problem, Willow. Hang out with me and my friends tomorrow. And don’t worry, Jackson won’t come anywhere near you,” George said as Willow stood up.  
“I will, George, and thank you,” Willow said again. She waved goodbye and left.  
“You invited her to hang with us?” Nick said standing in the doorway.  
“Yes, I believe her story so I want her to be with you all tomorrow while I do what I need to,” George said, his voice dropping slightly.  
“What do you need to do?” Nick asked, his brother's tone unnerving him.  
“You’ll see, Nick,” George said smiling at his brother. Nick just shrugged and walked into the kitchen.  
The next day when George arrived at school their small friend group ran up to him. Seeing as this was the first time he’d been in school for nearly two months he couldn't blame them.  
“George, you’re here!” Darryl said hugging the small boy.  
“I’m here, Darryl,” George said hugging back. Everyone joined in the hug nearly crushing him.  
“You’re crushing the poor guy,” George heard a male voice say.  
“Clay, you’re back from suspension?” Nick said after everyone let go of George.  
“Yeah, they said I could come back when George came back,” Clay said as the small boy hugged him.  
“Why were you suspended?” George asked as Clay rested his chin on George’s head.  
“The day after I found out you were in a coma I beat Jackson,” Clay said simply, his grip becoming slightly tighter on George at the mention of the bully’s name. George just smiled and sighed.  
“I thought you said mortals were too stupid for you, Georgie,” Nick teased.  
“Who said I was mortal?” Clay joked his eyes glinting deviously.  
As they were walking to class they passed by two new students. One was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a nice button-up vest with a white cotton shirt. The one wearing the fancy attire was tall and wearing a bi pride cape and sunglasses.  
The shorter one next to him was what shocked the group. He had bright orange hair with fox ears and had a bright orange tail that had a white tip. His nose looked more like an animal than humans as well. He was wearing a pair of black overalls with a white t-shirt. The white boots he was wearing had faux fox fur around the cuffs.  
“Did someone say they weren’t mortal?” The fox boy said walking up to the group.  
“Uh yeah I guess you could say so,” George said, not wanting to ignore the boy.  
“You hear that Eret? There are more people like me!” The fox boy said excitedly.  
“I heard, Fundy,” Eret said, a smile twitching its way onto his face.  
“Well I was made like this as a child but these people were born immortal! I can see it,” Fundy said excitedly. His tail wagged as he looked at his tall friend. Fundy was around the same height as A6d so he still had to look up at his friend.  
“How can you tell?” George asked curiously.  
“My dad experimented on me when I was younger so there were side effects that stayed with me throughout my youth and carried on into now,” Fundy said as Eret glanced at Clay.  
“You are a very high-level demon, aren’t you. You are a Blazier, a Dark Angel, and a Diatzler. Oh and a Phoenix,” He pointed at each of the friends but when he turned his eyes to George he furrowed his brow,  
“Your human,” Eret said, confused about the small boy.  
“Are you sure?” George asked, smirking.  
“No, but you’re hidden. I can’t see your true self,” Eret sighed. Fundy looked at him worried.  
“What do you mean you can’t see my true self? Are you like Fundy?” George asked, intrigued.  
“Sort of, I am a Seer,” Eret said, taking off his sunglasses. His eyes were a bright white and they seemed to glow.  
“Now who are you, Eret, Fundy?” Clay asked the tall man hugging George close.  
“I am a government official assigned to keep Fundy away from harm. It just so happens we are best friends. We work to keep people like us, born or made, safe,” Eret said as he put his sunglasses back on.  
“Well we should get to class, we are gonna be late,” Darryl said, making Zak groan.  
“I don’t want to go to class. Class is boring, why can’t we just skip,” Zak whined as he pointed to the main entrance.  
“I mean we could but we have to be back by lunch. I promised Willow she’d be safe from Jackson if she sat with us at lunch,” George said shrugging.  
“What do you mean safe?” Zak was confused.  
“Let’s just say, Karma’s a bitch,” George said, walking towards the door. Clay grinned and followed George out the doors.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
Everyone had gotten into their respective cars in pairs. Karl was in Nick’s car, Darryl was with Zak and George was with Clay. Fundy and Eret had decided not to come because it was their first day and they wanted to scope out the building.  
“That was interesting. Is that why you knew what to look for when I lied about being mortal?” George asked as they followed Nick’s car.  
“Not quite. It was more of a gut feeling at first but yeah once I felt it I knew you were lying. Also the fact your story didn’t add up,” Clay said smirking.  
“Now it explains why you got suspended for as long as I was out. Demons have a temper and the easier they are to piss off when their friends get hurt,” George muttered out loud.  
“You could say that,” Clay smirked.  
“What do you mean?” George asked, confused.  
“Nothing you should worry your pretty little face about,” Clay said as George blushed lightly.  
“Well now I’m gonna worry about it,” George whined as he sunk in his seat. Clay laughed and grinned at the boy’s antics. George started laughing as well.  
“Looks like we are going to the beach,” Clay said as the beach came into view.  
“That’s Nick for ya. Always knows where nobody is gonna get bored,” George laughed as everyone parked.  
As soon as Clay parked, George was out of the car as he brimmed with excitement. Clay was out of the car just as quickly.   
“We need bathing suits,” Zak said as they all met up at Nick’s car.  
“Well lucky for us there is a store that sells bathing suits right there,” Nick grinned.  
“What are we waiting for, let's go!” George said excitedly, starting to walk to the store.  
Everyone followed and they all entered the store. About 15 minutes later they had all picked out a swimsuit. The swimsuits were relatively cheap, in total adding up to like sixty bucks which they all chipped in to pay.  
George walked over to the edge of the dock. Everyone was either curious about what he was going to do or scared of his calculated recklessness, so they stayed back. “Hey, Clay,” George called out as he stood at the edge.  
“Yes, George?” Clay said walking off to the shorter male.  
“Can you swim?” George asked suddenly.   
“Yeah, what are you planning?” Clay asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. Instead of responding, George walked back a little bit and ran at the tall male knocking them both in the water. For being so short he was quite fast and he caught a lot of momentum as he tackled the tall blonde.  
They emerged from the surface of the deep water with grins on their faces. Clay splashed the small male and swam away as everyone else jumped in the water after them. George lifted himself back onto the dock and yeeted himself onto Nick’s back who went crashing under the water with the sudden force.  
With George still on his back he stood up and toppled backward dropping George into the water at the last second. As soon as he emerged he pushed Nick back into the water. “Take that, asshole!” George shouted as they started a splashing war. The next thing George knew, Nick had picked him up and yeeted him at Clay.  
George crashed into Clay with a loud thud and both toppled under the water. George spat the water out of his mouth and Clay wheezed as he spat out the water. “Are, are you ok?” George gasped as Clay wheezed.  
“I’m good, Georgie,” Clay managed to wheeze out. While everyone was focused on Nick and George Zak managed to sneak out of the water and sneak attack, Darryl.   
Everyone turned when they heard a yelp and splash. “Zak!” Darryl shouted before he got plunged into the water.   
Nick snuck in behind Karl and grabbed his waist lifting him out of the water. He lifted him over his shoulder and flipped him into the water. Between all the splashes and spluttering everyone was laughing like crazy.  
Karl emerged and jumped at Nick wrapping his legs around his torso bringing him down into the water. Nick emerged from under the water with Karl still clinging to him. Karl laughed as Nick peppered his face with kisses. Zak had managed to lick Darryl up the side of his face. No one knows why he did, he just did. George scrunched up his nose and turned and swam to Clay who had swum to the dock while the two couples started to give PDA.  
“How have you been this past month?” George said as he pulled himself to sit next to Clay.   
“I’ve been thinking about what happened and I just wish I never left you alone,” Clay said as he gripped George in a side hug. For barely knowing each other George felt he’s known this male his entire life.  
“I don’t need a bodyguard to escort me everywhere, Clay. And besides, we had no way of knowing he would’ve jumped me. It was just the way fate decided to play her cards,” George said leaning onto his shoulder.  
“It’s nearly time for lunch. We should get going soon,” Clay said as they looked out at the four in the water. Nick and Karl had disappeared under the water yet again and Zak was sitting on Darryl’s back as he swam.  
“We should but we can stay a little while longer. Let the lovebirds have their fun,” George chuckled as Nick and Karl emerged. Nick's buns had broken from their bonds making his hair poof up like a fluffball. Karls blonde hair was flat against his head as he pressed a kiss to Nick’s cheek.  
“Oi! Lovebirds’! We are gonna have to get going soon if we are gonna be back in time for lunch,” George called out as they all swam over to the dock.  
“Calling us lovebirds. We are not the ones cuddling on the dock,” Nick teased as he pulled himself onto the dock.  
“Well, what were you and Karl doing under the water?” George asked, smirking as Zak and Darryl pulled themselves onto the dock as Nick blushed red as he helped Karl up who was also red.  
“You weren’t gonna do that, right?” George asked with mock disgust on his face.  
“Absolutely not! He just pulled me under, is all,” Karl said his face getting redder and slightly annoyed. Granted not many people knew he was Asexual yet but still. Nick seemed to notice and placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.   
“What about you and Clay? As I said, you two were just cuddling on the dock,” Nick teased as George blushed just a little bit.  
“I like George’s company and I required a hug,” Clay said as he and George stood.   
“Sure,” Nick said, not believing them. He knew it was true just it’s not what he believed had happened. They walked down the dock and back to their stuff. They walked to the bathroom areas and got changed.   
They walked back to the parking lot each having their own conversation with their car buddy meaning no one was surprised when Darryl told Zak ‘language’.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

As soon as they got back to school, everyone except George went to the cafeteria. George decided to start his plan seeing how lunch started in less than a minute.

“Excuse me? May I use the P.A system?” George asked the radio team politely. The male in the room handed him the microphone and turned it on. 

“Oh, Jacky~. Did you think you could get away so easily? I understand your parents are very powerful people but karma always has ways of showing itself. I know what you did. And I’m coming for you. I’m done with playing the victim. Be prepared for what awaits you,” George said into the microphone, his tone laced heavily with malice.  
The fear on the radio kid’s face when he handed him back the microphone made George smile. He quickly thanked the younger classmen and left the room. As he walked to the cafeteria his pace was even and prideful. His aura screamed power in every direction as he stepped into the room.  
Clay was the first one to spot him. He quickly grinned as George’s eyes trailed the crowd until he failed to find the person he was looking for.  
He scowled and walked out of the room. He quickly found who he was looking for. 

“Oh, Jacky~,” George said as the male in question turned around.

“What do you want, runt?” Jackson said, trying to act cool in front of the people stepping into the hall.

“You see, you hurt a lot of my friends and family when you tried to kill me,” George said looking Jackson dead in the eye.

People began muttering and George’s eyes turned from chocolate brown to bright orange. One of George’s eyes turned white except for the flame in the center. George snapped his fingers and a small flame produced right next to Jackson. Jackson stepped back in fright as George walked forward. His trail left soot on the floor as his arms and legs turned black with hints of fire licking up his limbs. Jackson turned and tried to run only to be stopped by a wall of fire. The skin around his white eye turned black and on his cheeks formed orange and black tiger-like stripes. The students in the hallway screamed and started running in the opposite way of the flames as the smoke from the fires set off the sprinklers. Jackson had tried to run again but was trapped in a peninsula of contained fire. His skin reddened as the heat started to scorch his skin. That was when he noticed the wings and horns flicker into existence on the small boy. His feathery wings were a deep red and the foundation of the wings was an ashy black. The horns were black and had red tips and a grey smokey halo formed around one of the horns. Smoke curled out from just about everywhere on the boy.

“Leave me alone! Please!” Jackson screamed as kids poured out of the cafeteria. Willow, being the mortal she was, ran with the other kids but Clay and everyone else in their friend group stayed. 

“George?” A voice said as he felt a presence behind him.

“Hello, Clay,” George said as he snapped his fingers and the walls of fire moved closer to Jackson. 

“Are you gonna kill him?” Nick asked, suddenly very fearful of his brother's powers. Nick knew George would never hurt him unless absolutely necessary.

“No, but he is gonna hurt. A lot,” George said as the fire shrunk even more. Sirens could be heard in the distance as George willed the fire to spread. 

“You guys should leave soon. I’m not containing the fire for very much longer,” George said as Darryl started to drag Zak away.

“Sorry George but I’m not risking Zak being hurt,” Darryl shouted as he dragged Zak outside.

“You guys should get going as well. I will meet you outside shortly,” George said smiling before turning back to the male now on the floor.  
The fire spread a little and started melting the tiles and scorching the roof. Burn marks began forming on the floor as welts began forming on Jackson’s face.  
He would not leave this school without scars. George would make sure of that. The burn welts began popping and oozing which made George look away in disgust.

“You do not go near my friends or family. If I find out you do I will not be so lenient,” George said as Jackson was forced to inhale smoke. He turned and put out some of the fire, allowing Jackson room to run. As soon as the door clanged shut he heard a thud and smiled maliciously. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around to see a total of four firemen in the corridor. 

“D-did you start this?” One of the firemen asked as he saw the boy.

“Why yes. Yes I did,” George grinned. He swirled his finger around as the fire changed color to what he saw it as.

“I’d leave if I were you, I’m not containing it much longer. Everyone is already out by the way,” George said as the firemen began to back up. Once the firemen were out George snapped his fingers and the entire school went up in flames. The flames were a bright gold with hints of blue and white in it. Truly marvelous if you asked George. He walked out of the school as his form flickered back to his human form. He walked back to his group as firemen rushed inside to try and contain the fire.

“You’re right. It is beautiful,” Clay said in awe, his eyes trained on the raging gold fire.

“George are you sure there was no one in the building when you left?” Darryl asked, trying to make sure everybody was safe for the most part. 

“Yes. I checked and I saw no living beings in the building. The only person I wanted to hurt was Jackson,” George smiled.

“If you’re sure,” Darryl smiled. The ambulance pulled into the roundabout and packed up Jackson’s lobster red body.

“Welp while they try to get that contained wanna go back to the beach?” Zak asked as a not so awkward silence dawned upon them.

“Yeah why not,” Nick said trying to pry his eyes away from the building. Out of the corner of his eye, George could see everyone getting on modes of transportation or walking away from the burning school. George heard water pulsing from the hose as he snapped his fingers making ninety percent of the fire disperse. A thud went down as a small portion of the school fell and nearly exploded. That part of the school would have to be blocked off and rebuilt. Sucks for the city. George watched as they were able to contain the rest of the fire.

“Not even twenty minutes back at school and already wrecking the place, huh, George,” Clay smirked as they got in his car.

“What can I say, go big or go home,” George grinned as they drove to the beach.

“The best way to do it,” Clay grinned, pulling up next to Nick.

“You guys want to go get lunch first? I know a great place,” Nick said as everyone rolled down their windows.

“Yeah why not,” Clay said as the light turned green. They followed Nick as he pulled into a Pizza Hut. They ate outside enjoying the cool air and talked about random things.  
As they finished their lunch, they drove to the beach and parked. They went to the changing stalls and rechanged into their bathing suits and went down to the water.  
There were a lot more people here than before, mainly because George set the school on fire. The rest of the day was pretty uneventful other than them horsing around in the water.

Then the sun started to set. To the normal eye, it was a deep red and orange but to George, it was like gold and bronze.  
Sometimes he hated the fact he couldn’t see most colors properly. But then there were times like this where he enjoyed the fact he couldn’t see reds. The bronze color began to fade into a redless copperish color before settling on deep indigo.

“George, may I speak to you in private?” Clay asked as the sun finished setting.

“Yeah sure,” George said standing up from the dock. George followed Clay to a cliffside that had a small bench to view the water and sun.

“What’s up Clay?” George asked, confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know the formatting looks a little different this chapter and I promise there is a good reason for that. Before I found it hard to read and it was very clumped together so I went through and divided it at all the spots it was divided at in my Google Docs that is accustomed to Wattpad Style writing.


	7. Chapter Seven

“Do you remember that creature in your state of unconsciousness that kept you company?” Clay asked suddenly, shocking George.

“How do you know about him, Clay?” George asked, his tone hardening.

“That was me, George. It’s why I was suspended until you woke up,” Clay said turning around to face the small boy.

George’s features drifted from confusion to shock to disbelief though that only lingered for a moment. George watched in awe and shock as Dream morphed into the demon. His skin turned bone white and his limbs faded from white to lime green to black. He grew white horns and a thin scaly tail that faded from white to lime green. He grew black claws and his scar turned from a really pale color to black. 

His face held a sinister-looking smiley face and two black dots for eyes. Now that George saw the comparison, he recognized the ebony chain around the neck of the male. He recognized the small blue gem inside of it.

“How long have you known?” George asked as Clay sat down in front of him. He had become larger in this form so he was forced to kneel in front of George.

“Since Nick introduced you to the crew,” Clay said as he took George’s hand in his clawed one.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” George asked as his fingers trailed Clay’s claws.

“I wanted to let you get to know me first. So when I told you it wouldn’t be a rush kind of thing. I wanted to build a foundation first I guess you could say,” Clay said as he transformed back. He was still holding George’s hand but he didn’t dare move. 

“What are you gonna do about it now that I know?” George asked, making eye contact with him.

“What do you want me to do about it?” Clay said as mixed feelings crossed his face.

George stood up and took Clay with him. He took a deep breath and stood on his tippy toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Clay grinned as George stood normally.

“Would you go on a date with me, George Davidson?” Clay asked as George looked him in the eye yet again.

“Yes, I will, Clay,” George smiled as he hugged the taller male. Clay hugged back tightly and cheered. George broke off the hug and quickly sat back down. Clay sat back down next to him and hugged him into his side as they watched the sky. It was a perfect area for stargazing.

George pointed out how pretty the water was in the moonlight. The stars started appearing little by little as the night waded on.

“It looks like the guys left,” Clay said as he turned his attention to the dock which was currently void of their friends. 

“Probably, it looks to be almost nine right now,” George said as those boys were currently walking up the hill unbeknownst to the two on the bench. 

Nick crept up behind the two and shouted in their ears. “Nick!” George shouted, turning around. Clay’s expression looked as if he couldn’t decide whether to punch Nick in the nose or wheeze.

He decided on wheezing and nearly collapsed as George vaulted over the bench and chased Nick around the hilltop. The other three boys eventually made it up top and Nick and managed to run face-first into Karl knocking them back down the hill. Luckily the hill was soft and had little to no rocks and trees in the path they stumbled down. 

As they reached the bottom Nick held up a thumbs up to let them know they were ok. “We should get going soon. It’s getting late and our parents are probably worried,” Darryl said as Nick and Karl stood up from the bottom of the hill.

“We will meet you guys down there,” Clay said as Zak and Darryl nodded walking back down the pathway. 

“George. Are you free Friday night?” Clay asked, turning to face the small male.

“Yeah,” George replied smiling as he walked up to the blondish male.

“Great! 6 o’clock and it’s a date!” Clay said, hugging him.

“It’s a date,” George repeated grinning. George let his face sit on Clay’s chest as they hugged. George let go eventually but kept ahold of his hand as the two walked down to the changing rooms to get changed and meet up with the rest of their friends.

They let go of each other and quickly went to separate changing stalls and changed into their normal clothes. They chatted happily as they made their way to the parking lot. 

“Oooh, you look really happy, George,” Darryl commented as they walked up to their friends.

“I guess you could say that,” George said grinning as they got in the cars. Everyone said goodbye to each other and drove off in the respective directions. Clay followed Nick’s car as George held onto his hand.

“Are you ok? You’re tense,” George said as Clay’s hand tightened its grip slightly.

“Uh yeah, I just don’t want to deal with the drama that awaits me,” Clay said vaguely.

“You have my number right?” George asked as he turned to look at Clay.

“No I don’t think I do,” Clay said, making George frown. With his free hand, he grabbed a piece of paper out of his backpack and a pen. He messily scrawled his phone number onto the paper and stuck the paper in the cupholder.

“Well, now you do have my number. If you ever want to talk all you have to do is reach out and I’d listen,” George said smiling as Clay relaxed a bit. 

“As long as I’m not going to be a burden,” Clay said as it was George’s turn to freeze.

“Pull over, please,” George said, making Clay raise a brow in confusion and worry.

“What’s wrong?” Clay asked confused. Nonetheless, he pulled over and George unbuckled. He was now getting slightly worried.

“You look at me,” George said sternly, making Clay turn to face him. He was shocked when he saw George glaring at him.

“You are not a burden and never will be. If you want to talk to me, you talk to me. If you want to hang out you tell me when and where and I will be there as soon as possible. If you need me you let me know and I will be at your side as soon as possible,” George said, his voice unwavering as Clay stared at him. 

“Do you understand?” George said, resting his hands on Clay’s face, staring him dead in the eye. Clay nodded as his voice refused to work. George smiled as his face softened. He pressed a quick kiss to Clay’s forehead and sat back down. He buckled and grabbed Clay’s hand after Clay got the car back on the road. Clay was still slightly shocked but he was smiling as he pulled up to George and Nick’s house.

George unbuckled as Clay pulled to a stop and opened the door. He kissed Clay’s cheek and gave his hand a firm squeeze one final time. “See you later, Clay,” George said grinning as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

“See ya, Georgie,” Clay said grinning as well. Clay watched George as he walked up to the front door. Once George was safely inside and waved a final goodbye at him did he drive home.

George collapsed on the couch with a sigh and nearly burst into tears of happiness. His brother seemed to notice because he commented on it. “What happened to you? You’re practically glowing,” Nick smirked as George grinned. 

“I’ve got a date,” George grinned and looked at his brother and nearly squealed.

“A date? With who?” Nick asked like Clay wasn’t the only one George hung out with let alone talked to today. George just stared at his brother until he got it.

“No way! You have a date with Clay! That’s amazing George!” Nick said excitedly as their parents walked downstairs frantically. 

“I heard ‘date’ and George’s name in the same sentence. Explain,” Their mother said excitedly.

“Georgie here has got himself a date~” Nick cooed as George’s face went redder than it already was.

“With who? He better be nice or I’m gonna shoot him,” Their mother said as she put her hands on her hips. All three men knew she wasn’t lying either.

“With Clay,” Nick smirked as George curled up on the couch.

“Jerry. You owe me fifty bucks,” Michelle said, turning to her husband. Nick and George started laughing as their father went to get his wallet. 

“You bet on me getting a date?” George said laughing.

“Yeah, I thought you were gonna go on a date with Clay and Jerry thought you would go on a date with that chick you hung out with in middle school. Oh, how wrong he was,” Michelle grinned. Nick and George started laughing again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, hello, it's been four months since I last posted a chapter for this book, I'm sorry I've been busy with other books. Seriously, even God doesn't know how many drafts I have that are unfinished on my google docs. Anyways! Happy birthday to the Samsung Refridgerator and Creator of Minecraft: Sapnap and Ph1lza! Wishing you two a great day! 
> 
> Alas, the thing that's had everybody on edge today: Tommy's lore stream. So I wonder if Tommy is gonna come back as a ghost like Jschlatt and Wilbur. Also, does anyone know where I can find Tubbo's reaction?
> 
> Edit: Nvm I saw Tubbo's reaction. He really be in denial. Also, Quackity's reaction killed what little tears I had left. My brain literally made more tears, so I could cry harder at Quackity's reaction. He sounded so heartbroken. But like he sorta took him on as a little brother and they were very close friends.


End file.
